


Beast!John (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Series: Beauty and The Reese [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John as The Beast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast!John (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The horns are a callback to Disney's Beast and the wings are because I thought Harold (Beauty) would like to run his fingers through the feathers.


End file.
